Foods that combine careful, appealing presentation with well-formulated and tasty ingredients are always attractive to consumers. Such a product, having a design that is easy to cook and eat, is an important goal for today's food industry. Single serving and multiple serving foods in the form of snacks, appetizers, desserts, single entrees or multiple entrees using varied food technologies have been a common focus for current food research and development efforts. A number of conveniently configured foods, in the restaurant and retail industries, have been offered including such products as hot pockets, individual pizza slices, appetizer offerings, dessert products and others. The product designs of certain of these foods are shown in Evans, U.S. Design Pat. No. 212,274; Maiola, U.S. Design Pat. No. 231,417; Larson, U.S. Design Pat. No. 284,132; Kirkpatrick, U.S. Design Pat. No. 315,435; Evanson et al., U.S. Design Pat. No. 341,469 and Kauffman et al., U.S. Design Pat. No. 439,392. The foods that are the focus of this art are single serving, and at most two serving size portions. We believe a substantial unfilled need exists in this art for new food formats that can satisfy consumer's demands for attractive and tasty offerings.